Save Me
by EMPG22HoPe
Summary: In which Cato saves Glimmer from the Tracker Jackers but realizes she died anyway right afterwards. Or so he thought, anyway. "A long farewell of the hunger strike."


**Save Me**

* * *

_'Cause I can tell... you know what it's like._  
_A long farewell... of the hunger strike._  
_But can you save me?_  
_Come on and save me..._  
_If you could save me,_  
_From the ranks of the freaks,_  
_Who suspect they could never love anyone._

_~ Aimee Mann_

* * *

"Cato!"

A name that shouldn't be meant to be said before death. A name that seems to be poison instead of medicine. A name that was the only thing that crossed Glimmer Gaze's head as she was being attacked by the swarm of relentless Tracker Jackers. Each sting adds a brand new hallucination to her view. Her mother's hands caked with blood while ripping the life out of her baby sister, Sparkle. Her father beating the life out of her older sister, Shine who just won the 68th Hunger Games. Her baby brother, Dazzle being suffocated with a cloth tied against his neck; all being done by a Peacekeeper. The hallucinations were tad painful. Now, as another Tracker Jacker stung her on the cheek, she could hear the beating footsteps of what seemed like Cato's. But Glimmer refused to think that Cato would come back to her. She was dead anyway. She always was, right?

"Glimmer!"

A name that shouldn't be meant to be said while being stung by Tracker Jackers. A name that tasted like liquor instead of metal bars. A name that was the only thing that crossed Cato Masterson's head as soon as he couldn't see Glimmer running away from the Tracker Jackers with them. Each sting adds a brand new hallucination to his view. His oldest sister, Carlene being executed by a Peacekeeper. His mother and father, being pushed into an old wagon of a wooden warehouse and burning them to death. Then, there was his little sister... little Connie, running into the burning warehouse where his parents were painfully being burned to ashes. But he couldn't stop her. But as the hallucinations perish, the only thing he could think of was Glimmer. He could see her writhing in pain at the damp ground, helplessly swatting the the wasps away.

"Cato!" Clove yelled upon seeing her District Partner run back to Glimmer who was on the verge of death. "Just let her die!"

"Clove!" Marvel yelled to the small tribute before grabbing her by the wrist and began running with her to the lake where they would be safe. The two Careers turned to look back at their own District Partners, but nonetheless only cared about keeping each other safe. Clove and Marvel finally ignored Cato and Glimmer before bounding down the forest, straight to the lake.

Cato swatted the wasps away from Glimmer before carrying her bridal-style and running off to the direction where the lake was. He was suddenly having double vision due to the painful stings of the Tracker Jackers. Every step pained him, especially with Glimmer's light weight on his arms; it was hard for him to go on. But he needed to save her. No. He _wanted _to save her. He can't let her die. Well, not _yet. _But he was sure that when it came down to the finale of the Careers, it would just be between him and her. And he will _not _hesitate to drive his sword down her chest._  
_

* * *

"Where is she?" Cato retorted at Clove and Marvel who showed only little of fear. Careers never show fear, _never. _But most people's thoughts are just assumed. All of Panem could see the fear in Clove and Marvel's eyes. The two Careers had only hoped that the cameras were on another Tribute. "Well? Where the hell is she?"

"We don't know." Marvel answered as smoothly as possible, but his shaking fear didn't allow him to look brave and heroic in front of brutal bloody, Cato.

Cato went ballistic and began to break things, mostly their supplies. Marvel backed away for a bit and told Clove that he'll be right back so that he could look for more food, seeing that Cato was beginning to lessen theirs by attacking it. Clove only nodded before Marvel left. The small tribute neared her district partner before yelling at him, finally answering the question that Cato seeks, "She's dead, you idiot!"

The masochistic District 2 Tribute stopped his rampage and turned to look at his district partner. His eyes were bloodshot red from waking up in the middle of the night, his hands were caked with blood - his _own _blood. "What?"

"She died while you were asleep," Clove replied stiffly. "We saw her face in the sky. She's _gone, _Cato."

Cato wondered what he'd done wrong. He saved her. He was brutal bloody, Cato. He never _saves _anyone. But he did. And who did he save? A narcissistic bitch who he gave his Tracker Jacker stings medicine instead of using it for his. He saved her and this is what he gets? She dies anyway? He wanted it to end down to just the two of them. But he had been careless. He let her sleep for a little while and hadn't realized she had left his side to go hunt and whatever shit the blonde beauty could possibly do in the forest.

His main goal to kill Glimmer was now ablaze. He now focuses on killing the Girl on Fire. The girl that got the 11. The girl that dropped a nest that had almost killed Cato's prey. The girl he once promised he would kill for Glimmer.

* * *

The fight atop the Cornucopia between Cato, Katniss and Peeta was intense. A certain tribute perched atop a tree just behind the fight watched with complete precision. The tribute waited for the three to calm their shit down. The tribute slung an arrow through the bow the tribute held; all made out of wood. As soon as Cato had gripped onto Peeta's neck, Katniss aimed her arrow at the two tributes locked against each other. In the dark of the night, the tribute can distinguish all the blood caked on Cato's face. If only that tribute could cleanse such necessity at a time like this. But the tributes' mission isn't to do so. The tributes' mission is to save Cato. _And nothing more._

"Go on, shoot," Cato said as he continued to pin Peeta down with his tight grip. The district twelve tribute struggled relentlessly against Cato, but the tribute from two was too strong for Peeta to handle. "And we both go down and you win."

Katniss cringed upon hearing Cato's remark but continued to glare, eyeing whichever position she can aim for Cato to let Peeta go.

"Go on," Cato's voice felt like a wreck. A combination of confidence and hopelessness. "I'm dead anyway. I always was, right? I didn't know that till' now." Cato then turned to look up to the digital skies before retorting, "How is that? Is that what you want?"

Katniss aimed her arrow right at Cato's neck, but Cato smirked upon hearing Katniss turn her arrow to a different stance.

"Uh," Cato retorted playfully with a smirk, tightening his grip on Peeta's neck. "I can still do this." He shook his head with a sarcastic smile. "I can still do this. One more kill. It's the only thing I know how to do. Bringing pride to my district."

The tribute from the tree eyed Katniss Everdeen whose eyes seemed to dawn in realization. Peeta was telling Katniss to shoot at a certain angle. Before Katniss could ever do any action, the tribute had aimed the arrow at Katniss.

"Not that it matters," Cato continued with nonchalance.

Katniss was about to let the arrow fly when another arrow flew from the trees behind Cato and Peeta. The arrow made out of thick wood had sliced through Katniss's head, causing her to cough up blood before falling and rolling down the Cornucopia. The mutations below attacked the Girl on Fire and began biting and scratching at her once clean skin.

Cato was too surprised at first as Peeta escaped from Cato's tight grip. The two male tributes wrestled atop the Cornucopia, not minding the mutations that were eating Katniss's flesh off.

Finally, the tribute from atop the tree jumped on the Cornucopia, landing on the tributes's feet with a loud thud which caused Cato and Peeta to restrain their selves from fighting. The sight of the tribute before them was entirely impossible. Peeta gaped at the Tribute, but all Cato could feel was happiness and at the same time; anger and regret.

The tribute aimed the arrow at the two male Tributes, glaring and eyeing both of them in the process. As soon as the tribute could see that the two had calmed for just a while, the tribute lowered the bow and began laughing melodiously, "Easy there, hot stuffs."

"Glimmer?" Cato asked, trying to reciprocate what was before him. The most beautiful and angelic girl he had ever met was still alive after being known dead by Clove and Marvel. Glimmer stood before them in the same clothes she wore during the games. She looked healthy and almost a bit too alive in Cato's eyes.

"Well, who did you expect?" Glimmer asked before taking an arrow from her quiver and began polishing it like she was having a normal conversation. Like she knew what was going to happen next anyway. "Seneca Crane with a mask and fishtail braids for a wig? Please," She laughed and shook her head. The same laugh she displayed the night before the Tracker Jackers attacked the Careers.

"I... I thought you were dead!" Cato stammered, still looking Glimmer from top to bottom; unbelievably happy in the inside. "Clove and Marvel said..."

"Clove and Marvel lied," Glimmer retorted with a glare. "That tribute partner of yours... Clove? She lied to you, Cato. She wants me to be away from you because she's so _desperately _in love with you." She laughed a masochistic laugh before shaking her head. "I can't believe you'd believe such a desperate sadist."

"Where were you when I needed you?" Cato retorted back. "You could have come back!"

"That's not my mission, Cato!" Glimmer replied with a yell. "My mission is to save you," She raised her bow with a loaded arrow before letting the sharp length fly and hit Peeta through the heart. "And only you."

Cato slowly neared Glimmer, still unsure whether Glimmer was just an illusion made by the Capitol or if she was real. Glimmer stiffened once she saw Cato approach her. He touched her shoulder with his free hand, his sword on the other. Then he touched her face, her soft and delicate face. He could feel the warmth of Glimmer's skin under his. A sudden realization pricked his mind.

Glimmer was alive.

He was alive.

Two tributes can win.

_But they have to be from the same district._

Glimmer took the sword from Cato's hand which caught him off guard. He was weaponless now.

"I thought you were..." Cato growled at Glimmer for taking his sword. But once he saw that Glimmer was pointing the sword to her waist, Cato was unsure of what he should do.

"I am going to save you," Glimmer finally smiled. But her smile was faint and sad, like she knew this was going to happen. In the end, only one tribute could win. "Go home, Cato. Go home to little Connie. Your sister, Carlene, would have wanted this too."

Cato watched in terror as Glimmer slowly let the sword touch her skin. He lost his parents in a fire, his big sister was executed by a Peacekeeper - the only person he would have to go home to is his little sister, Connie. He could go home. Glimmer was going to commit suicide... for _him. _But that undeniable and unmistakable pounding against his chest... it was something he had never felt before. Something that he had once yearned for Clove but have yet forgotten the moment he met Glimmer. And then it hit him. He doesn't like Glimmer, nowhere to liking her at all. He... he _loves _her.

"Don't!" Cato yelled at Glimmer who jumped a little at his sudden outburst. He snatched the sword away from Glimmer before she could even react to holding on to it. He then attacked her into a hug. He could still smell Glimmer's faint mint perfume while he smelled like blood and musk. "Don't... don't leave me... you promised, Glimmer..." he caressed her silky hair and breathed in her scent. "You promised that you'd never leave me..."

"Promises..." Glimmer sighed before wrapping her arms around Cato. "Are meant to be broken. I want you to go home..."

"No..." Cato shook his head furiously. "I'm going to hell." He pulled back and stared into her eyes. "We're going to hell together. You with me?" He offered a hand, hoping that Glimmer would take it. The pouncing and relentless growls of the mutations below them began to sound rather demanding.

Glimmer stared into his eyes before taking his hand. She bit her lip before asking, "Together?"

Cato nodded seriously, "Together."

The blonde bombshell said ever so slowly. "One..."

"Two..." Cato followed as he gripped Glimmer's hand in his and got ready.

"T-Three..." Glimmer's voice trembled as she closed her eyes, ready to plunge into the doors of death.

"STOP!" Seneca Crane's voice echoed throughout the arena, overlapping the noise coming from the wolf mutations. "Stop!" The Game Maker's voice cleared his throat nervously. "Ladies and Gentlemen. May I present, the Victors of the 74th Annual Hunger Games - Glimmer Gaze and Cato Masterson."

* * *

_Why don't you save me?_

* * *

A/N: Reviews are well appreciated! Another lovely Glato one shot done for all the Glato lovers out there! I have another mini fan fic for Glato and mind, so stay tuned; dears!

- EMPG22HoPe


End file.
